User talk:Launchballer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darker Essence Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElvisDitto (Talk) 14:40, April 8, 2010 :Hey. Thanks again for helping me fix some things on my wikia!! You are amazingly helpful. Thankls again! ElvisDitto 11:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it's alright.--Launchballer 20:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, just wondering. Are you familier with bulbapedia? :Scrool down, just above trivia, there will be a box with Pokemon in it. Just wondering, does that code work on Wikias? ElvisDitto 05:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean Template:PokémonPrevNext? I believe it would do, yes.--Launchballer 07:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hey, don't spose you could tell me how to make a category a clickable link in an article about a character. Cause every time I tryed, it added the Category to the bottom on the page. But I wanted it as a clickable link as well. :Man, your a life saver ElvisDitto Thank you so much. ::It's alright.--Launchballer 11:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tell me, is it possibly to make a picture link to a page? something like file:Me.JPG ? ElvisDitto 09:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello once again Launchballer! Umm, would you possibly know how to make a disumbiguation page? ElvisDitto 04:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The page I wish to create is for the pokemon Sandslash I'll also be hoping to make one for most other Pokemon, and Chris (Cause there isn't just one Chris in the game)ElvisDitto 02:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lunchballer. I have a few things to ask. 1: Is there anyway to make this wikia not appear on google, and secure from the public? 2: Go on family guy wikia, and look at Chris or any one of the Griffens. Go tot he bottom, and it will have that box with different people in their family linked to it. How would I go about making this? ElvisDitto 02:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Launballer. I am forever and eternaly thankful. Just one thing, what should I do? Sort with the catagory box by family? Or by character type (like Main Character, then Minor characters) OR Like the Mario Wiki. How it is sorted by all three. ElvisDitto 10:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) That is a good idea. Now I can do away with the Relations sub-thing. Also, If it isn't too much trouble, could you please add religion and eye colour to the character info box template? Where the code for religion is god, and the eye colour is eye? And tell me, if I am ever asking too much. Or is this what your here for, to help me? Cause I appreciate this like you wouldn't believe.ElvisDitto 10:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What are all the possible colours I could use for the box we got working last night? ElvisDitto 23:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I got it. Never mind, I got it figured out! :D --ElvisDitto 04:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) More box help. http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario Look at the very bottom box labeled Mario party. How would I go about getting a Heroes, Enermies, Items ect layout box? I tryed to view the source, but it only gave me a No no, I found it. Gee I need to think before typing these up. --ElvisDitto 04:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) More info? Could you please add, to the character template info box, religion and eye colour? Where the code for religion is god and eye colour is eye? It would help greatly! --ElvisDitto 07:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello :D Hi mon. Haven't talked for a while lately. I was wondering, is it just me, or does the character's info box appear on the left now? It's rather annoying, how do I fix this? This isn't the only wikia for it to happen on either. And, wondering... is there a way I can thank you for all the help? ElvisDitto 07:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yoshi Yes, I took them from the Smash Brothers wiki to test the format and coding. I intend to replace everything soon with the correct information. Thanks for sticking with me, Launch!! :D ElvisDitto 04:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges and awards and stuff I made a new wiki for school, and Is aw it has "Other Wikis I'm following" "Badges" and toher stuff on ym profile. Why don't I have it here? ElvisDitto 04:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges. So, how would that happen? What would I need to do? Or will you do it? I'll gladly do it, if I knew how to. XD ElvisDitto 11:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye After much thought, I decided to delete this wiki. It is pointless now, and seems very unofficial, (I want this game to become a reality) not to mention it was created when I was a young, silly kid. I thank you for your help, and I hope to see you one day, on some other wiki. Farewell, Launchballer, and thank you. ElvisDitto (talk) 22:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC)